Todo cambio con una visita inesperada
by allyskitsu
Summary: La entrada de una chica a la cafetería traería mas de un cambio a la vida de ghouls y investigadores de CCG. Muchas cosas se descubrirán y no todo sera lo que se creyó en un inicio , pero la pregunta ¿ que tendrá es chica de especial para que hasta arima cambie ? . Aparte de kaneki x Oc habrá mas parejas a lo largo de la historia .
1. una visita extraña

**Soy nueva así que perdón si cometo alguna falta ^ y espero que la disfrutéis, yo me divertí haciéndola sé que este capitulo es corto pero quiero saber si os gusta ….. si gusta subiré mas :3 . Los personajes de de tokyo ghoul así como su mundo no me pertenecen son de sui Ishida solo esta de mi invención uno . bueno solo me queda decir no sigue la línea temporal de la serie y que lo disfrutéis** ^^

* * *

 ** _Dos años después de la guerra del CCG contra Aogiri_** :

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió lentamente , entrando una chica de largos cabellos blancos y ojos azules medianoche .Portaba una enorme sonrisa , como si supiese algo muy divertido .

\- huele realmente bien .

Se sentó pero antes de llegar a ser atendida dos agentes del CCG entraron , por un momento todos dentro de la cafetería se quedaron un poco tensos pero les atendieron rápidamente , dándole de paso a ella el café . Ella hablaba amenamente con todos cuando giró levemente su cabeza dirección a la puerta , donde instantes después entró el gourmet

\- ese aroma , ese olor ... ese dulce aroma a café y a ...

Antes de que terminase la frase la joven se levantó con un pequeño bento entre sus blancos manos.

-tsukiyama-sama , sabía que reconocería el aroma de mi comida . La prepare especial para usted.

Shuu cogió la comida y la degusto Touka se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la comía y no la tragaba de inmediato. La joven le miraba divertida sin embargo no había nada extraño en ella , touka había estado con ella en la universidad a alguna clase que esa joven había asistido y parecía una humana normal comía comida normal y no la había visto ir al baño más tarde, una de los agentes al ver la comida se levantó a verla , pero era un simple estofado de carne con salsa de soja .

\- eso huele estupendo , ¿no compartirías un poco? .- al agente se le veía realmente hambriento - prometo no robarte mucho

\- agente no sea malo lo prepare especial para tsukiyama -sama , si tanta hambre tiene llévese el mio .

hinami , yomo y touka vieron que sacaba de una mochila un bento de un color diferente al que había dado a shuu , pero eso no era lo que mas les sorprendió sino que dentro tenia un tercero de otro color diferente , cuando abrió el agente el bento todos los ghoul de ahí rápidamente olieron comida humana .

\- tome usted también , así tendrán otro buen recuerdo de este establecimiento .

La chica les sonrió con dulzura y los agentes parecieron encantadores pues se marcharon dejando una propina . Una vez se hubieron marchado ella se giró y sacó bentos para todos los camareros , pero le quedaban cinco Bentos cuatro del mismo color y uno de diferente .

\- dejare estos tres para yoshimura , eto y para kaneki. Podéis comerlos tranquilos es carne humana cocida , para que parezca estofado. El café es realmente delicioso.

se levantó dispuesta para irse pero hinami le sujeto el jersey .

\- perdona pero puedo preguntar dos cosas - ella solo asintió- ¿también eres ghoul ? ¿y ese bento extraño que tiene ?

\- si soy un ghoul y la segunda ... es mejor no sepas pequeña .

dicho eso se iban a ir pero la puerta de staff se abrió mostrando yoshimura , eto y a kaneki . Los dos primeros parecían sorprendidos al verla kaneki la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa .

\- vaya yo que quería irme sin ser descubierta , en tal caso ... os traje algo de comer - estaba en la puerta cuando se giró a mirar a kaneki -tenias razón hacen muy buen café . Mañana volveré si no es molestia .

Yoshimura negó , pues sabía que si no había hecho daño a sus seres queridos aun no tenia intención de hacerlo .Y era mejor de aliada que de enemiga , además sabía que debía agradecerle por haber ayudado a kaneki .

todos comenzaron a comer sus bentos , estaban realmente deliciosos , sin embargo hinami se veía muy pensativa . fue yomo quien se atrevió a preguntar

-¿ que sucede hinami ?

\- solo pensaba , porque ha venido hoy ella , nos ha ayudado con la CCG y que era lo que llevaba en ese bento .

ninguno se atrevió a decir sospechas ni información que tuvieran , esperarán a mañana para poder averiguar algo . y con esa ide siguieron trabajando el resto de la tarde , sin embargo kaneki si sabia que habia en ese bento igual que el eto


	2. la joven misteriosa

Bueno esta es la continuación , este es más largo ^^ . Tokyo ghoul es invención de sui ishida ,yo solo lo tomo prestado para esta historia con esto la línea temporal y acontecimientos no son iguales a la serie. …. Continuemos :3

* * *

touka regresaba de tomar un café con una amiga, hacía tiempo que no la veía y habían decidido quedar en su día libre. Estaba por el parque y llovía a mares, cuando vio a la joven de pelo blanco correr por la calle, no llevaba paraguas ninguno pero lo que más le extraño fue que parecía que se despedía de alguien al mirar a la dirección hacia donde se despedía solo vio un coche característico de los de la CCG .Se acerco a ella curiosa de que hacía allí en medio.

\- ¿Se puede saber como se te ocurre salir sin paraguas con la que cae?

La joven le miró un instante confusa luego sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a andar.

\- Tengo que recoger algo donde uta-chan,y es urgente. No es bueno hacerle esperar...

Su mirada era traviesa parecía que estuviera pensándolo...

\- Vente al café yo le diré que se pase más tarde, no te hará nada... Pero así mojada no puedes ir no sobrevivirás.

Por un momento su mirada brilló con ese tinte medio psicópata que tenía eto. Pero rápidamente cambio su expresión cuando comenzaron a caminar se le veía pensativa.

\- Nunca te dije mi nombre ¿no touka? - esta negó - es Akai.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, touka sentía curiosidad sobre la relación que tendría Akai con la CCG sin embargo algo le decía que si preguntaba no le respondería. Las veces que se le había preguntado en la universidad a akai por sus amigos, familia o algo había sabido esquivarlo por lo que recordaba.

Llegaron después de andar unos diez minutos y touka le tendió un uniforme puesto que era lo que tenía más a mano.

\- supongo que por hoy tendré que trabajar ¿no jefa ?

akai le miró divertida cuando le pregunto , touka solo asintió no sabía bien cómo tratarla . aún faltaban unos momentos para abrir , y akai saco algo de su mochila .

.yoshimura , encontré esto en tu tienda y... la repare - era una de las tacitas que tenia el - no quedo perfecta pero pensé que querías tenerla.

él asintió emocionado era un recuerdo muy preciado y podía recuperarlo .cuando abrieron todos estaban preocupados de cómo se maneja , al llover hoy había mucha gente , sin embargo kaneki les dijo que ella lo haría bien, todos esperaban que no se equivocase dado que yoshimura se había ido con yomo al final a por algo de alimento hinami estaba estudiando unos exámenes así que habían tenido que tirar de nishiki y eto .fue un día duro sin y las últimas visitas que recibieron eran uta y itori . al ver a akai allí se uta rápidamente empezó ha hablar con ella echándole la bronca por no ir a su tienda, y no llevar un paraguas obligándole a ir allí, pero la perdono por el café . Le entregó un paquete que todos supusieron sería su máscara

\- uta-chan gracias por traérmela es realmente preciosa y por tomarte las molestias de los especiales .

\- para clientes tan especiales como sois tu y kaneki no importa .

asintió , cogió unas cosas y se fue a la parte trasera para ver si le valía , cuando salio tenia los ojos vendados con unas vendas tintadas de negro la boca una máscara que asemejaba el pico de un cuervo pero no era muy grande encima de eso llevaba un vestido de estilo gótico con un abrigo largo con capucha , era negro las piernas y los brazos también llevaba vendas negras las uñas las había pintado de negro y unas botas negras .

-uta-chan es perfecto ,supongo que ya puedo luchar tranquila ...

se quedó un momento quieta y de repente salio corriendo al interior del establecimiento , su rapidez solo era comparable a kaneki , cuando salió un rato después iba vestida con el uniforme .

\- será mejor que hablemos después , uta-chan ...

este solo asintió , ya todos podían percibir a las palomas . estas no tardaron en estar , eran unos jóvenes apenas serían investigadores de tercer rango y uno de segundo. este último parecía el que les había dicho donde era

\- oh este es el café que decía en jefe . ¡es precioso ! que bien huele

les sirvieron el café y el de segundo rango se fue , se despidieron pero le pidieron tuvieran cuidado sobre todo con el ghoul que había aparecido recientemente

.-¿ perdona ha aparecido otro ghoul peligroso ?

\- más o menos como si no tuviésemos ya con dos búhos y parche ahora creemos que hay un ghoul que lleva años aquí pero que ahora pueda ser más peligroso , es un kakuja , un canival . le llamamos cuervo , no se sabe nada de él ni de dónde es ni cuando apareció nada . así que tened cuidado.

\- muchas gracias . espero lo encuentren y lo maten .

touka se sorprendió , si akai tenía relación con la CCG ¿porque no sabía esa información? . esas palabras parecieron animar a los agentes que se tomaron el café rápido para seguir investigando . cuando se fueron ella se giró dispuesta a en a encarar a todos pero solo se encontró con kaneki . Que la abrazo , podía oler esa esencia tan particular del muchacho era extraño pero a ella no le resultaba tan apetitosa era agradable como sentirse en casa , al igual que esa cafetería .

\- tu ayudaste a kaneki hace un tiempo y estamos agradecidos , sin embargo necesito saber ¿ tu eres realmente una kakuja ? si lo eres ¿ puedes controlarte ?

ella se limitó a asentir , le emocionaba saber que la aceptaban y comenzó a llorar solo kaneki la vio y antes de que otros la viesen la estrecho y limpio las lágrimas .

Hinami dado el alboroto decidió bajar, al oír que era una kakuja quiso saber que le había llevado a tal acto.

\- mis padres fueron asesinados por el CCG , llevábamos días huyendo teníamos hambre mi padre estaba muy débil para luchar y yo tenía tres años . cuando estaban apunto de morir me dijeron que comiera que sobreviviera así ... Tras eso encontré al padre que tengo ahora, trabaja mucho pero me quiere y cuida mucho... Además es extraño como yo.

todos parecieron comprender por que no intentaba dejar de ser una kakuja era como un recuerdo .Akai se sorprendió al ver que no la discriminaban , si no que la sirvieron un café tranquilamente . Este sabia mas dulce que los anteriores , eso de alguna forma me reconfortaba .

\- ¿porque no te quedas con nosotros aquí de vez en cuando ? ¿puede touka ?

hinami parecía ilusionada con la idea , sabia que me dirían si me quedaba allí no podría alimentarme como de usual , mas eto y touka pusieron una condición , no cazaría, comería los que murieran por cacerías de la CCG y las víctimas de suicidio .no vi problema en aquello ,Aunque me sorprendió que fuese eto quien dijese tal cosa, la mire con deja encargada, simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo algo así como se lo debo dentro y que de poco tendré diversión.

-en tal caso vivirás conmigo - kaneki me tendió su mano -te lo debo después de lo que paso la ultima vez que nos vimos .

asentí no quería recordar cómo estaba esa vez , lo que le habían hecho y como pensó que yo le mentía me resultaba algo repulsivo el que hubieran sido capaces de hacer tal cosa . Todos recogieron y se cerró al fin la cafetería , yo decidí salir al bar de itori , mi sorpresa fue grande al ver allí a uta y a eto.

-si te encuentras puede ser un grave problema ¿lo sabes no ? .

-eto , los únicos informes que hay sobre mi ... indican que morí . lo sé porque he estado dos años trabajando en la CCG , los recientes incidentes no son causados por mi , son causados por otro ghoul , le he seguido la pista por lo que he podido ver es un ghoul que por ese paso va ha ser cazado y no por la CCG , lo de cuervo no es cierto lo inventó uno de los de bajo rango está desesperado por ascender . No voy a arriesgarme a que suceda lo que sucedió hace dos años de nuevo .

eto sonrió , sabia que las palabras de su amiga eran ciertas y la creía más viéndolas sería sin rastro de la sonrisa divertida que solía portar, en ese instante eto pudo disfrutar de la imagen de la chica de mirada fría y calculadora que conocía.

akai miro a eto esta disfrutaba del liquido que había en la copa , lo degustaba poco a poco sin duda ...

\- a pesar de los años ninguno hemos cambiado seguimos siendo la misma que la de hace años .

\- Todos somos en el fondo igual deberías saberlo dado el padre que tienes .

su padre , ese hombre tan frío , aparentemente carente de sentimientos ... ¿ sera así de verdad ?

* * *

Nobi : si, digamos que eto ha decidido hacer una pequeña alianza , para beneficio de los tres y eso pueda ser como " la calma antes de la tormenta " con ciertas ayudas ... Espero que te siga pareciendo curiosa la historia ^^


End file.
